


Offering of Protection

by Emeraldawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: Arthur seeks out Emerys, known as the best for magical tattoos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fixing and uploading old pornathon challenges. Here you go!
> 
> Beta'd by Killparakat why back when. My changes are so small, I have not sent it back to her.

Emerys was not what Arthur pictured when he first lay eyes on him. For a powerful sorcerer, one who was recommended to him by Gaius himself, Arthur was expecting someone...older. And as less…youthful. With his large ears and his beaming smile. He looked about Arthur’s age when he lead his first patrol out, when his father was still alive. 

“A tattoo?” Emerys asked, reaching for an empty bowl on his work table, “And what do you hope for it to accomplish?”

Arthur watched as Emerys opened a leather pouch, pouring black ash into the bowl. “Are you old enough to be doing this? Maybe it’s your father, whom I seek.” 

“Let me guess you want to acquire a magical tattoo, and have been told Emerys is the one to seek?” Arthur nodded his head, watching Emerys’ hands dance over the glass bottles on the table, before choosing one that looked oily. “Trust me, I apprenticed under the best. But I’ll never escape that name. You can call me Merlin. It was the name my mother gave me after all.”

_Merlin._ It sounded ridiculous, just like Merlin himself. He liked it, made the sorcerer sound approachable, friendly. “You didn’t answer my question, what do you want your tattoo to accomplish?” 

“Protection. My father died and left...enemies. I need something to help ward against magical attacks. And someplace hidden.”

Merlin stopped looking through his viles, looking at Arthur closely for the first time, “Sure, I can do that. Take off your trousers and hop up on the table.”

“My what?”

“Your trousers,” Merlin spoke slowly gesturing to Arthur’s legs. “The best spot will be as close to your health chockera as I can get.”

“My what?”

Merlin shook his head, “Just get in the table, and lean back on your elbows. Don’t tighten your abs, it will make the tattoo lopsided. Unless you walk around with your abs contracted all the time.” 

Arthur undid his laces, following Merlin’s instructions, hopping on the table, wishing there was something to cover his manly bits. He waited there watching Merlin mix his black concoction until it was a substance that was runnier then paste, but thicker than water. 

Placing the bowl on the table next to him, Merlin held up what looked like a stick with a needle at the end of it, “I am going to place the rune here,” Merlin ran his hand across his lower abs, above one of Arthur’s hips. “After I prick your skin with the needle, the ink is rubbed into the skin, and I add a bit of magic to finish the spell. After a while you will be numb from the needle, but you will feel a sting from the magic. Remember no flinching or flexing” 

After that, Arthur tried to relax like he was told, but watching Merlin work was like beautiful. He took his craft with a mastery that Arthur wouldn’t have expected from the younger man. But what really took Arthur’s breath away, was when Merlin’s eyes changed from a playful blue, to a powerful gold. Unlike other sorcerers whose eyes flashed quickly, Merlin's half lidded eyes stayed a bright molten gold. 

A bewitching blue light, flew from the needle, a twisting with the black ink, being embedded into his skin, leaving a light tingling that spread as the pattern of dots became a design. The feeling road long his nerves and Arthur found himself trying not to squirm when parts of his body started to throb and in one case - grow. 

“Um Merlin,” Arthur swallowed dryly, trying to moisten his tongue, “I need a sheet or sometime to cover up a bit.”

Merlin pause looking up at Arthur, eyes still golden, pupils destroyed, like he was on a magical high. Slowly running his gaze down Arthur’s body, Merlin eyebrows raised when he saw Arthur’s growing problem. “Oh that’s fine, it would even work toward our advantage.”

“I don’t see how me getting a stiffy will help out.”

Merlin turning back to his work, curving the pattern outwards, his magic following, “Magic is more powerful with an offering, and one of the most powerful is sexual offerings.”

“You don’t think I am going to diddle with you right there!”

Merlin shook his head, “just watch,” as he started a new line, closer to Arthur’s crotch, his blue magic warping itself around Arthur's cock.

“What the ...oh God.” Even Arthur couldn’t get his fingers to repeat this centsation of he tried. And to make it worse, Arthur tried to be a still as he could when the magical tendrils milked his cock, until he came, spunk landing on Merlin’s shoulder and the floor.

“This is going to be a powerful Tattoo, Sire. Now relax incase the magic wants more.”


End file.
